Contender Vol 1 11
Appearing in Truth Featured Characters *Team Contender **Ethan Walters/Contender (Flashback and main story) **Jonathan Walters/All-Star (Flashback and main story) **Logan Baxter/Maverick (Flashback and main story) *Vanessa Walters/Black Death (Flashback and main story) Supporting Characters *Team Contender **Robert Stewart **Jason Ridgemont Villains *Dr. Walt Ivanov (First Appearance and Death) Synopsis for Truth The issue opens exactly where last issue ended, as Ethan, Jonathan, Logan, Robert, and Jason all stare at the computer screen, which tells them that Vanessa Walters, mother of Ethan and ex-wife of Jonathan, is Black Death. Jonathan: This can't be happening. Logan: This is insane. Robert: There's no way. Jason: What do we do? Ethan stares forward in silence, eyes tearing up. Ethan: I can't speak. He quivers at the sight of his mother's name. Ethan: I don't even know if I can move. Ethan closes his eyes. Ethan: Liars. They're all liars. My father, my mother… what does that make me? Jonathan approaches Ethan. Jonathan: I'm so sorry, Ethan. Ethan: WHAT THE $!#? AM I? Jonathan places his arm on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan opens his eyes, radiating with blue lightning. Jonathan is blasted into a wall as lightning surrounds Ethan's body. Logan: Jonathan! Logan runs over to his friend. Everyone stares at Ethan, who turns to look at them. Robert: It's ok, buddy. Just talk to us. Ethan furrows his brow. He screams in anger as his lightning cracks against the walls of the base, causing everyone to drop to the ground to avoid getting struck. Ethan races out of the base, putting on his Contender suit. Robert: What is he doing? Jason: Something tells me he's paying his mother a visit. Ethan races through the streets of Capital City, a look of pure anguish on his face. He crashes through the warehouse, causing Black Death to jump to her feet. Black Death: Ethan? Here for round two? Ethan: Shut up! I know who you are, @$!#?&*. Black Death tilts her head. Ethan: Take the mask off, Mom. Black Death removes her mask, showing herself as Vanessa Walters. She claps. Vanessa: How'd you do it? Ethan: This thing called a blood test. Real helpful. Vanessa smiles. Vanessa: It's so nice to really talk to you after all these years. Ethan: I thought you were dead. Vanessa: Man, Jonathan REALLY lied to you. Ethan: I'm sick of these lies. Tell me the truth. Tell me how you and Dad got your powers. Tell me what happened between you two. Tell me… why you're doing this. Vanessa: Gladly. It suddenly flashes to a young girl being escorted into a facility. It is shown that the year is 1990. Vanessa: When I was eighteen, I was forced into a foreign organization in my home country… Russia. We see Vanessa being trained by spies, being beaten and turned into an ultimate warrior. Vanessa: I was turned into a warrior. A killer. I didn't know why, until three years later, when eventually my mission became clear. We see Vanessa being assigned her mission. Vanessa: They wanted me to infiltrate a secret American government organization that was gearing up for a takedown of one of my organization's best allies, Dr. Walt Ivanov. Vanessa is given a passport, and is sent to America. Vanessa: The organization was full of highly trained people so had enlisted in the military but were deemed better fits for secret missions. We see Vanessa being guided into a room with other new recruits. She sits down beside two men, who we recognize. Vanessa: This organization was where I met your father and Logan. Vanessa, Jonathan, and Logan train together, with all three becoming friends. We cut to the three of them sitting together. Jonathan: I wish they would just send us on a mission already. I'm tired of just sitting here, training and training and training every single day. Vanessa: Me too. We're more than prepared for a mission. Logan: I know what you guys need. Vanessa: What's that? Logan: A fun night out. Dinner, some nice talking, some dancing. Jonathan: Yeah, all three of us could use a break. Logan: Oh no, not the three of us. You two. Logan pats his friends on the shoulder. Logan: You guys take it from here. He walks out as Jonathan and Vanessa look at each other, smiling. Vanessa: I had a mission to complete, and I couldn't jeopardize it. But when I was with your father, I forgot all about my mission. All I could think about… was him. Vanessa and Jonathan walk down the street, hand in hand. They stop, Jonathan looking down at Vanessa. Jonathan: I'm really glad we did this. Vanessa: You and me both. Vanessa: With Jonathan, I could be myself. It made me consider leaving the organization I had been working for. First, though, I had a mission to complete. We see a timestamp saying that it is now 1994. Vanessa, Jonathan, and Logan are called into a meeting with the leaders of their organization. Leader: Jonathan Walters, Logan Baxter, and Vanessa Elliot, the three of you have exhibited excellent skills in all training exercises. We want you to lead this next mission. All three of them look at each other in excitement. Jonathan: We'd love to, sir. What's the mission? Leader: Scientist Walt Ivanov has captured a young American boy from his family. It seems like Dr. Ivanov has perfected an experiment that turns its participant into a superpowered individual. Your goal is to rescue the boy before he can be turned into a weapon and take Dr. Ivanov out. All three of them nod. Logan: You can rest assured that we will complete the mission. Leader: Thank you. Now, get some rest. All three of them return to their rooms and get into bed. Vanessa stares at the ceiling. Vanessa: I was conflicted. I had a mission that I was supposed to complete. However, if I wasn't careful, I would lose the man I cared about and my new friends. But I knew what I had to do. Vanessa closes her eyes, preparing for sleep. Vanessa: One mission, and then I'm out. The next day, we see Vanessa, Jonathan, and Logan riding in the back of a black van. Jonathan takes Vanessa's hand. Vanessa smiles at him, before looking forward, sighing. They stop in the middle of the woods. The driver and soldier in the passenger seat get out as Jonathan stands in front of the four agents in front of him. Jonathan: Okay, so here's the plan. We sneak into Ivanov's facility. Agents, you watch out for Elliot, Baxter, and I as we find Ivanov and take him out. Everyone nods. Everyone gets their weapons ready, and begin walking towards the facility, sneaking inside. The unnamed agents take out the guards with knives as Jonathan, Logan, and Vanessa sneak into the security room. Logan: Check out the security camera footage, see the easiest route to Ivanov. Jonathan and Vanessa look at the cameras. Jonathan: Found him! Vanessa and Logan walk up to him. They see that Ivanov is underground, with a trapdoor on the far end of the facility. Vanessa: How are we supposed to get all the way over there? We should head out, wait for a better chance. This place is way too crowded. Jonathan: No! Vanessa looks at him in confusion over his angry tone. Jonathan shakes his head. Jonathan: I'm sorry. I just… I can't ruin my first mission. We can't. If we do, we get thrown off this mission and someone else will take over. Logan: Jonathan's right. We'll be stuck in a stupid training facility for twenty-five years. We have to do this, no matter what the risk. Vanessa nods. Vanessa: Fine. Let's go. Vanessa: Those boys were so unbelievably stubborn. Vanessa walks out, Jonathan and Logan following close behind. The three of them sneak through the facility stealthily. They slowly make their way to the trapdoor, and drop down, finding Dr. Ivanov standing in front of a large console beside a tall tube, a young boy standing inside. Ivanov (thick Russian accent): So nice of you to join us. Jonathan pulls out his gun and points it at Ivanov. Jonathan: Stand down! Ivanov: Only in your wildest dreams. Ivanov presses a button, causing many guards to charge into the underground lab. Logan: Jonathan, Vanessa and I can hold off the guards. Get to Ivanov! Jonathan: Thank you! Jonathan begins to make his way to Ivanov as Logan and Vanessa fight off the guards. Logan sends the guards into a room, barricading the door. Ivanov presses a button, sending the serum, an orange burst of energy, into the boy's test tube. Boy: HELP ME! The boy disintegrates, turning into mist. Jonathan: No! Jonathan charges at Ivanov, punching him in the face. He pushes Ivanov against the console. Jonathan: You're gonna die for that! Logan is tackled to the ground by a hidden guard, but is helped up by Vanessa. Logan turns to the guard. Logan: Help Jonathan! I've got this guy. Vanessa nods, and begins heading towards Jonathan. Logan charges at the guard, who catches his fist. Guard: This is your last day on Earth, boy. The guard takes off his vest, revealing a bomb strapped to him. He detonates it, giving a five second timer. Logan starts to run away. Vanessa runs toward Jonathan as fast as she can. Logan jumps as the bomb explodes, being launched into the air. Jonathan prepares to punch Ivanov again. Ivanov: Let's see if you can handle what the boy couldn't. Ivanov presses a button, sending the orange energy blasting through the room. We see the energy hit Jonathan, Logan, and Vanessa. Logan suddenly stops in the air, levitating off the ground. Logan: I'M FLYING. Vanessa prepares to run towards Jonathan, but instead runs at lightning speed into the console, falling on the ground. Jonathan: What did you do to us? Ivanov: You'll see. Jonathan punches Ivanov as hard as he can. This punch is much harder than that of a normal punch, sending Ivanov's head twisting. Ivanov falls to the ground. Jonathan stumbles backwards. Jonathan: What the ?$@! just happened? He helps Vanessa up off the ground as Logan slowly lowers himself to the ground. Logan: I think we have superpowers. Vanessa: We couldn't let the government find out who we were, so we left the organization. After that, your father and I… we got married. We see a timestamp showing that it is 1995, as Logan is helping Jonathan and Vanessa move into a home, as Vanessa hides all her old Russian documents in an old locked box and placing it in the closet. Vanessa: I just wanted to move on. Your dad and Logan… not quite. We see Jonathan and Logan suited up as All-Star and Maverick, stopping a bank robbery. Vanessa: We settled into a routine, until a big chance in our lives. We see a timestamp showing the year is 2000. Vanessa and Logan walk into their home, holding a small baby Ethan. Vanessa: Life was good. Unfortunately, it was all about to change. Vanessa and Jonathan are cooking dinner as Logan sits at the dinner table talking to them. Jonathan: Hey, can you wash a couple dishes really quick for us, Logan? Logan: Sure. Do you have any washcloths? Jonathan: Check out the closet in our room. Logan: Alright. Logan runs upstairs. After a few minutes, Logan yells from the upstairs bedroom. Logan: Jonathan, can you come up here real quick? Jonathan: I'll be right up! Jonathan turns to Vanessa. Jonathan: Don't burn the house down. Vanessa: I'll try. The two kiss before Jonathan runs upstairs. After a couple minutes, Jonathan and Logan slowly walk downstairs and into the living room. Jonathan: Can you come here, Vanessa? Vanessa: Sure! Vanessa walks into the living room to find Jonathan and Logan staring at her, with Jonathan holding her locked box of documents with the top of the box broken off. Logan: What is this? Vanessa stares at them in silence. Jonathan: You lied to us? Vanessa: Jonathan, I- Jonathan: YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO US SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING! Jonathan punches the living room table, destroying it. Vanessa: I just wanted to keep it secret. Move on. Jonathan: How am I supposed to ever trust you after this? Vanessa tears up. Vanessa: I'm sorry, Jonathan. Jonathan closes his eyes as tears run down his face. Jonathan: Get out. Vanessa: What? Jonathan: GET OUT! Tears run down Vanessa's face as she grabs Jonathan. Vanessa: Please, Jonathan! Jonathan: Just leave! Vanessa backs away. She walks towards the door before looking back at Jonathan. Vanessa: Don't tell Ethan. She races out of the house as Logan hugs Jonathan. Vanessa races through the streets of Capital City, crashing in an alleyway. She crumbles to her knees. She screams as loud as she can as lightning radiates off of her. We flashback to present day. Vanessa: There you have it. Ethan: That doesn't explain why you're after me. I'm your son! Why are you trying to hurt me? Vanessa: Over the past 18 years I've been learning more about our powers, Ethan. Something is special about us. We can use our powers to unlock something. Something… greater. Ethan: What are you talking about? Vanessa: I'm not sure you're quite ready to know about that yet. All I can tell you is that with your powers, I could unlock this greater power and become the most powerful being in the world. That's why I have to kill you, Ethan. Ethan: You have to kill your own son for power? Vanessa: If you want to stop me, fight me. Right here. Right now. Vanessa gets in a fighting stance. Ethan: No. Vanessa furrows her brow. Vanessa: What? Ethan: I'm done with you. Ethan races out of the warehouse. Vanessa growls. She sends a lightning blast directly at the wall. Vanessa: You're dead, Ethan. I promise you that. To be continued… Solicit Synopsis Ethan comes face to face with Black Death, as we flashback and learn the origins of Jonathan, Logan, and the Black Death. Category:Contender Category:Paragon Comics Category:Comics